Harry Flamel
by rpgaff2
Summary: What if Lily saved Harry not by a unknown ritual, love sacrifice, or etc, what if it was something else? Maybe something provided by the two oldest people in existance? What would have happened if Harry had been saved by the Flamels Rated T for later


"Lily, its him! Take Harry and run!" James Potter yelled at his wife, drawing his wand to face the terrible _thing_ that couldn't be called human anymore. Lily ran up the stairs, into Harry's room and locked the door behind her. She immediately ran over to a small safe in the corner of the nursery, pricked her finger on a small knife on the table nearby, and let it fall on the lock. From within the safe she withdrew a small vial of clear liquid, it's only contents.

Taking the vial, Lily ran over to Harry, almost crying when she saw the unmistakable green flash from under the door frame. Reaching Harry's crib, she looked at her sleeping child for the last time, and gently pried his mouth open, pouring the contents of the vial into his mouth. Seeing he had swallowed all of it, she quickly vanished the vial, removing all evidence of what she had done, and turned, just as the door exploded inwards.

A man bearing an odd resemblance to a snake appeared in the door frame, wielding a long white stick that was glowing at the tip. He pointed said stick at Lily, and said, "Stand aside silly girl." Lily proceed to beg for Harry's life, offering herself in his stead, knowing what would happen. Voldemort killed her, and she died knowing she had done what she could to protect her only child.

Voldemort contemplated what he had just done. He had taken out two of Dumbledore's biggest supporters with almost no effort, and was about to kill off the only thing that could ever possibly defeat him. Soon he would be immortal! Nothing could stop him! As he raised his wand to the child's forehead he looked into the infants wide, fearful green eyes. He smirked, and also raised the snake egg containing the being that he intended to make his final Horcrux out of with his opponents death. As his words spoke the ritual, the egg glowed, and Voldemort prepared to take the infants life.

What he did not expect to happen, was after the spell had been fired, for it to hit the child's forehead, leave a curious cut, but then rebound and strike him! As he felt his soul leave his body, he wondered what on Earth the child could have done.

Harry was knocked out from the force of the spell, and didn't wake up until he found himself in a giant of a man's arms. He started crying, but the man couldn't seem to do anything, as he was trying to control a monster of a motorcycle. Eventually Harry stopped crying and fell asleep again. He never knew the discussions that went on between the staff of Hogwarts at Number 4 Privet Drive, and was still asleep as Dumbledore left him on the doorstep.

* * *

After Dumbledore and his companions had left Surrey, two figures stepped in from the shadows of number 6's garden, where they had been watching all day. One, a middle aged-man with sandy brown hair, tanned skin, and a muscular frame, the other a woman, only slightly younger, with shoulder length, dark brown, almost black hair. The woman had an angry expression on her face, while the man looked contemplative.

"I can't believe he'd actually do that!" she hissed into the night air, talking more out of disbelief than actually conversing with her husband. "After what Minerva actually told him? Not to mention he never even thought that James and Lily might have made a will and prepared for this eventuality!"

Her husband nodded absently, before saying, "I believe that he thought his blood wards would protect the boy no matter what. He is quite good at ignoring or not seeing what is right in front of him, so long as it does not directly affect his overall plan. However, he does not realize the lasting effects of such small actions. For example," he said, with a small smile, turning to face his wife, "We know not to trust him again. Who knows where we fit into the grand scheme of all his manipulations."

His wife gave a small smirk at that, but then turned back to the child, a worrying look spreading across her face. "Nicholas, you know we can't leave the child here. Especially since Lily convinced us to help. She told me about her sister, it was one of the many chats we had should something happen and Harry needed the elixir. Petunia hates magic, and would ostracize the poor lad. Possibly even abuse."

Her husband, who we now know as Nicholas, turned to her, a questioning look coming over his features. "What can we do Perenelle? I will not bring the boy to an orphanage, it would be far to easy for Albus to find him and replace him here. Nor would I trust him with any other family we know about, not only for the same reasons but many more besides." He watched Perenelle as the worry and concern increased on her face, forming creases on her brow.

"I know Nicholas, and that is what bothers me. There has to be something to get him away from all of this! I refuse to let him be raised by these despicable people!" Her husband smiled, looking back to the child, he had his answer now.

"So Perenelle, you would do anything to not let this boy be raised by these people?" She looked at him, confusion on her face, but nodded. "Would you be terribly upset to be a mother?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice, and smirked as he saw joy and hope radiate across her face. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and gave him a gentle, tender, kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Nicholas, I know this is what Lily would have preferred." He nodded, wrapping his arms around his wife in a hug briefly, before releasing her and walking over to the sleeping babe. He picked him up, pulled the letter out of the bundle, and handed the child to his wife. With a casual wave of his hand, he burnt the letter to a crisp, leaving a small pile of ashes on the grass. He then reached into his pocket for a small knife, cut it gently across the child's finger, and let a few drops fall onto the doorstep.

"There," he said affirmatively, putting the small knife back into his pocket and waving a hand over the drops of blood and the small cut on Harry's finger. The blood on the doorstep glowed and then faded. "That should keep the blood wards active, keeping Albus out of the loop." With that he spared a glance at his wife who was looking at the sleeping child with a motherly gleam in her eyes. He smiled to himself, before saying, "Come Perenelle, we must get home and let young Harry sleep." She nodded, and with that the couple with the new addition walked down Privet Drive, and back home.

**A/N: Okay, so the title might give the idea away, but I still think this will make a good story. I believe I will make this an intro chapter, like the Philosphers stone, and the next will be the summer of '91, when Harry gets his Hogwarts letter. I should say Dumbledore never knew Harry was gone because in this story there will be no Mrs Figg. Why? I am going to say that whatever Nicholas Flamel did to make the blood wards perfect convinced Dumbledore that since the wards were so strong, he didn't need to have someone to keep an eye on the Dursleys.**

**Also, I wish to apologize for the begining of this chapter, I know the multiple viewpoints were probably confusing, so sorry about that.**


End file.
